Simple?
by iheartiva
Summary: A relationship between Tony and Ziva?
1. Chapter 1

_Guys, I'm writing my first fanfic :)_

_ And this Chapter is real short because I'm too sure if you'll like it. So let me know. I've written the next chapter but I just want to if i should continue or not. Thanks guys_!

Ziva David was on her way to Tony's apartment. He wasn't expecting her and when she arrived there she would be shocked to see him sleeping naked on the couch with the television remote loosely in his hand as the movie progressed. She knew what she wanted: a relationship with her partner at NCIS. However, things weren't always so simple. Yes, there was rule number 12 but furthermore, what would Tony want?

Tony DiNozzo was a caring man, everyone who knew him would agree. Well mostly. Apart from him many ex-one-night-standers. He was asleep there on the couch, thinking, dreaming about his future. He was happy with his life, going to the bar and picking up hot, sexy girls and taking them home and things went quickly from there on in.

As Ziva's loving eyes wandered across his bare body, she remember all those years ago she had rated his butt 3 out of 5 because of his hairiness. She chuckled at the memory. Had he shaved since her remark she wondered.

She had decided not to wake up Tony – he had mentioned how tired he had been earlier. She chose to leave a note there – "Tony, just wanted to drop by and talk." She didn't know whether to sign it "Ziva" or "Love, Ziva." She decided to sign it "Ziva". She would hate to be rejected; rejected by someone she loved with all her heart.

_Please Review :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Well I decided to continue on! Thanks for the Story Alerts and Favourites! It really means a lot! Review please?_

Tony woke up the next morning and was surprised when he saw Ziva's familiar handwriting on a note that was on the coffee table next to him. How did she get in? and what would she have thought of him lying naked? he wondered

Ziva David had used her ninja techniques to enter her partner's apartment. She had skilfully used a bobby pin to open the apartment door.

He dressed himself in a stained singlet and a pair of grey shorts and then made himself breakfast – bacon and eggs, his favourite. He chuckled when he thought about the time when Ziva knew how he had eggs for breakfast.

He picked up his mobile phone and speed dialled 8 on his phone. One was for voicemail, two was Gibbs, three was Ducky, four was Kate (he still had her on speed dial), five for Ducky, six for McGee, seven for Abby, eight for Ziva and nine for Jimmy.

Eight was a lucky number in many cultures and he had chosen eight for that particular reason. Their partnership was special, better than any other partnership in the agency.

Ziva heard the phone buzzing in her lounge room and smiled as she saw Tony's name come up on the screen. Her heart faltered as she said, "Hi Tony," with a smile on her perfect face.  
>"Ziva, hey how are you? I got your note. What's up?"<br>"I am okay Tony. I just wanted to spend some time with you."  
>Tony chuckled, when would she begin to use contractions!<br>"Realllly? Spend time with me, probie?" he was beginning to think she had a plan to kill him.  
>"Yes Tony, maybe lunch? You choose," Ziva answered.<br>"We could go get some Chinese noodles for lunch and then come back and have a chat at my place. I'll pick you up at 11?" Tony suggested.  
>"Sounds good, thanks Tony, bye," Ziva replied.<br>"Okay, cya Zeevs."

Tony had an hour to kill before he had to pick Ziva up. He treated himself in a length, warm invigorating shower. Normally he settled for a cold shower since it woke him up, especially on a cold winter morning. He dressed in his best jeans, his best striped shirt and combed his hair and added a bit of gel so his hair wouldn't stand up "like a porcuspine" as Ziva had said.

Ziva on the other side of town, dressed in a purple silk dress that went down past her knees. The purple brought out her coffee brown eyes and showed her slim body. She wore a pearl necklace and wore her hair in curls and let it naturally settle on her shoulders.

It was a quarter to 11 and Tony reared up the engine and made his way to Ziva's apartment. He climbed the stairs to her apartment and then gave a knock on Ziva's door. She answered the door swiftly and greeted Tony with a smile.  
>"Wow, Ziva you look amazing," Tony complimented.<br>"Thanks Tony, you look pretty good as well. Your hair… it's perfect! Did you gel it?"  
>How did she know everything? She really was a ninja! <p>


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry, for not updating in a LONG time. Chapter 4 will be longer (hopefully)._

_For now enjoy. Reviews please? Any thing you would like to see?_

Together, they headed down the apartment stairs and Ziva's heart fluttered as Tony opened the car door for her. It was little, simple things like this that made her adore her partner. Tony turned his rock music up as they drove to the Chinese take away shop and Ziva couldn't help but to roll her eyes.

She gave an audible sigh and said, "Could we listen to something a bit gentler?"

Tony laughed and replied, "How did I know, you would say that?" He flipped open the Original Sound of Music soundtrack and placed it in the player.

"Any requests, Zee-vah?" Tony asked.

"Mmm. Not really. Shuffle it maybe?" Ziva replied.

To Ziva's great shock, "Sixteen Going on Seventeen" came up. She hummed along and her heart melted when it came to the part, "I will take care of you."

"Satisfied Ziva?" Tony questioned.

Ziva replied with a smile on her face.

As they got down from the car, Tony ushered Ziva in front of him to the take away shop. "Ladies first."

They both settled for a spicy noodle take away with salsa sauce and they rode back to Tony's apartment. "So Ziva, time for some serious talk, what's up?" Tony asked concerned.

"Well Tony, I was feeling lonely, I wanted someone to talk to…"

"About?" Tony interjected.

"Well…" Ziva couldn't bring herself to say she had deeper feelings for her partner. So, without thinking, she blurted out, "Are you single, Tony?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors Note: Thank you for all the Story Alerts and Favourites and the reviews. I hope you'll like this chapter! _

"Well…" Ziva couldn't bring herself to say she had deeper feelings for her partner. So, without thinking, she blurted out, "Are you single, Tony?"

Tony turned a shade of red. Ziva David, has just asked him if he was single. His mind raced. EJ had moved on from NCIS, so he definitely was single. But what surprised him was Ziva's sudden question.

"And why would my ninja want to know if I'm single?"

Ziva, over the last few minutes had blushed a little at her unplanned questioned, but she remained placid as she watched her partner then answered, "It was just a question, Tony."

"Ziva, don't you just toss it aside. I'm single just waiting for my Ms Right," Tony replied, trying to keep his cool.

"Oh," Ziva let out. She wasn't one to normally show emotion, but what Tony said had just broken her. It felt like her life was coming to a standstill. Ray had left her with an empty promise and frankly, she just wanted something permanent. Rather, someone permanent. Someone who would be there, forever and ever. She just imagined that Tony would be her someone.

"Zi, what's the matter?"

Ziva couldn't handle it anymore. She was heartbroken. She stood up without bothering to finish her noodles and found herself looking down at Tony who had puppy eyes and gripped her tightly.

"Come on Ziva, I've always had your six."

"Tony, I…"

"Yes Ziva…?

"I have feelings for this man and I don't think that he loves me," Ziva replied tentatively.

"Ziva, any goddamn man would be lucky to have you. I mean it Ziva."

"Really Tony?"

"I'm positive."

"So what if he doesn't like me?"

Tony laughed on the inside. Ziva David was acting like a desperate teenage girl struck by love. The unbreakable ninja Ziva was acting this way.

"You give me his number and I'll talk to him."

"But, then you'll be calling yourself."

His eyes widened.


End file.
